Última Semana, Uma Herança
by Uchiha Mandy Lua
Summary: O que Sasuke gostaria de fazer após matar Itachi? Será que depois de tudo ele merece a felicidade? Talvez sim, mas terá um prazo e neste deixará uma herança,descubra qual é lendo a fic. Presente de Aniversário para Sasuke q faz aniversario hoje[SasuNaru]


Oi pessoal,

Niver do Sasuke e eu não poderia deixar de fazer uma fic para ele, sinto muito que seja triste, mas é estilo a fic a Relíquia de um Sorriso, outra fic minha, só que agora é o Sasuke, infelizmente tive coragem de fazer algo que este grande personagem merecia. O que é? Saberão se ler.

Ah e para quem acompanha minhas outras fics, terão que esperar eu voltar a ter internet para postar, considerando que só tenho capitulo pronto de outras duas fics, essa semana tentarei continuar as outras. Mas só sábado que vem se Kami-sama quiser vou voltar a ter internet.

**Obs:** por motivos de força maior (chuva) não pude postar ontem, mas aqui estou hj, apesar de ter terminado ontem... obrigada e boa fic...

**Disclamer:** Naruto não me pertence, se pertencesse muita coisa não teria acontecido e talvez tornaria o anime mais chato, mas queria que fosse a Hamiko a autora, ai eu estaria feliz, mas como é o Kishimoto, fica os créditos para ele. E dou créditos a algumas coisas para todos que escrevem SasuNaru no site na parte em português, por que tem coisas que nem percebo que posso ter posto de ler em alguma outra fic, que pode ser na lista enorme de fics que tem do casal.

**Sinopse:** O que Sasuke gostaria de fazer após matar Itachi? Será que depois de tudo ele merece a felicidade? Talvez sim, mas terá um prazo e neste deixará uma herança, descubra qual é lendo a fic. Presente de Aniversário para Sasuke que faz aniversario hoje(SasuNaru)...

* * *

**Última Semana, Uma Herança**

"_Olá,_

_Naruto, tudo bem?_

_Não sei se você lerá está carta, afinal quando souber que é do traidor Uchiha, não irá querer ler. Mas se ler, saberá de tudo o que realmente aconteceu._

_Soube que virou Hokage, realizou o seu sonho, fico muito feliz por saber disso, finalmente foi reconhecido pela vila, PARABÉNS._

_Agora estou livre, você já deve saber que matei Itachi, não foi difícil, mas me senti vago após a morte dele, senti que tudo que eu fiz foi inútil, afinal, trai a confiança da minha vila, abandonei meus amigos, a chance de ser alguém, meu caráter e dignidade, mas a pior coisa que fiz foi abandonar meu coração, não escutei a ele, agora sofro as conseqüências, descobri tarde de mais que a vingança não leva a nada, talvez seja isso que meu pai tinha me alertado, 'Não seja igual ao seu irmão', mas fui burro, perdi tudo que tinha de mais valioso o imitando. E o que ganhei? Nada, a não ser realizar a vontade do Itachi, ele queria que eu me tornasse igual a si, forte o suficiente para destruí-lo e o tolo aqui foi lá e fez o trabalho todo. Contudo, quero que saiba que não trai realmente Konoha, está que me aliei ao Orochimaru, lutei com você, porém só queria o poder, consegui e destruí aquela maldita cobra, meu coração e alma sempre ficaram na minha querida vila._

_Você já sabe o que aconteceu, mas minha intenção não é só lhe revelar isso, também quero abrir meu coração, você foi à única pessoa a quem realmente respeitei, escutei, senti muita falta, você não imagina o número de vezes que sonhei que estava ao seu lado, minha preocupação foi só contigo, você foi a pessoa mais valiosa na minha vida, a pessoa que sempre amei. Desde pequeno, aquelas vezes que nos víamos, mesmo sem nos conhecermos, quando viramos rivais, sinceramente nunca suportei a Sakura, não sei o que viu naquela irritante, a única coisa que me deixava feliz era ter a sua atenção por causa dela, sempre lhe amei. Na época que ficamos sabendo da equipe, senti, mesmo não demonstrando, uma grande satisfação de tê-lo ao meu lado, por esta mesma razão, te salvei do Haku, a única certeza que tinha naquela hora era que sem você, eu não poderia continuar vivendo. Depois de tantas aventuras mostramos ser a melhor dupla, quando resolvi partir, senti muita dor, te abandonar, sem me despedir, foi a maneira menos dolorosa, mas a verdade é que meu coração ficou com você. No momento que te vi me seguindo para me fazer voltar, senti de tudo, felicidade, amor, esperança, afinal veio me buscar para sua vida, dor, raiva, ódio, tristeza, culpa, pois não poderia seguir com você, voltar era algo que minha alma desejava, mas que a mente não deixava, lutei, com você e contra mim mesmo, contudo a dor era minha, tudo que sentiu naquela hora, acredite, senti pior._

_Minha vida se seguiu, sofri com Orochimaru, não tive mais paz, só lembrava de tudo que havia acontecido, dos nossos dois beijos, você pergunta, dois? Mas não foi só um? Não, antes de te abandonar para sempre, selei uma última vez, meus lábios nos seus, dizendo adeus. Passei meus dias pensando em você, sinto que será assim para sempre._

_Acho que deve estar achando estranho, um garoto se declarando a você que também é homem, principalmente sendo a pessoa que tinha o maior fã-clube, sim é estranho, mas aquele seu maior rival é a pessoa que mais te amou._

_Sinceramente não o que sente agora por mim, ódio, saudade, amizade, vontade de me matar, não sei, mas uma coisa sei, se você me quiser de volta, nem que seja para me matar, estarei disposto a voltar, por você._

_Se bem que não sei se estarei vivo, já disse que não tenho mais prazer de viver, a única coisa que ainda me mantêm vivo é o meu AMOR por você, a verdade é que a cada dia sinto minhas forças se acabando, por isso resolvi te escrever para explicar a verdade e deixar bem claro o que sentir por você._

_Faltam dois meses para meu falecimento, de acordo com os meus cálculos, no meu aniversário de 18 anos, hehe, quem diria que neste dia que foi o ultimo nascimento do cão Uchiha, na data de 23 de julho, morreria 18 anos mais tarde este, encerrando por fim, um clã majestoso, forte, que foi marcado pela devastação. Triste, não? Mas merecedor, não acreditaria se dissesse que estou com lágrimas nos olhos;_

_Sou o vingador mais burro de toda a história, alguém que tinha a felicidade e jogou para o alto, parabéns para mim. Acho que já te enrolei demais de mais, boa sorte na sua vida, seja feliz com a mulher que escolher para amar. E esqueça o que acabou de ler, afinal isto foi um futuro testamento e uma despedida de um grande burro que sempre te amou._

_Gomen Nasai_

_Domo Arigato Gozaimasu_

_Aishiteru_

_Sayonara_

_Uchiha Sasuke_

_seu eterno admirador_"

- SASUKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE – o grito de tristeza e desespero do hokage que estava em lagrimas foi ouvido por toda Konoha.

- Naruto, se acalme – dizia seu melhor amigo e conselheiro, Neji Hyuuga.

- Como vou me acalmar se poderei nunca mais o ver – chorando ainda mais.

- Você já sabia bem antes que isso poderia acontecer.

- Mas não sabia que era correspondido.

- Entendo.

- Que dia é hoje? – desesperado.

- 16 de julho.

- Falta uma semana, não tenho mais tempo a perder.

- Você vai atrás dele?

- Hai.

- Vou chamar alguns ninjas para te acompanhar.

- Seja rápido.

- Sim.

Em uma hora, uma pequena equipe saia da vila depressa. Naruto segue seu instinto, pressentia que o esconderijo do sue amado estava perto, teve um flash em sua mente.

**FLASH BACK**

- Sasuke tem certeza que é seguro ficar nesta cabana com esta chuva?

- Dobe, é o único lugar estável por aqui, nesta floresta.

- Se você diz – ao entrar o loiro tem uma surpresa, o local era mais do que seguro, perfeito – Você estava certo.

- Não disse? Só que só tem uma cama.

- Você dorme no chão.

- O que? Atchim... atchim.

- Saúde, você não está bem, tira esta roupa molhada, ou vai ficar pior.

- Eu não... Atchim – seu rosto estava corado, contrariado tirou, mas logo desmaiou.

- Esta queimando em febre – sente ao colocar a mão em sua testa, após o deitar na cama – Você só me dá trabalho – deitou-se do lado – Hoje cuidarei de você, teme querido.

**FIM FLASH BACK**

Após duas horas acham o local:

- SASUKEEEEEEEEEEEEE, VOCÊ ESTA AQUI?

- A voz do Naruto – pensa Sasuke em algum canto da cabana (n/a: Que cabana grande).

- SASUKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!

- É ele – sai de um dos cômodos da casa – Naruto? É você mesmo?

- Sasuke – corre para os braços do moreno, só que este cai antes do abraço, Naruto rapidamente o pego – o que você tem? Esta ardendo em febre.

- Que bom que pude te ver antes de morre. Afinal não merecia.

- Não diga isso, você não vai morrer, eu te amo! – chorando.

- Jura Naruto?

- Sim!

- Mas já é tarde, morrerei em uma semana.

- Não, os médicos de Konoha vão dar um jeito.

- Gomen, mas nada poderão fazer, minha alma está partindo, a única coisa que posso fazer para aliviar a dor é estar ao seu lado. Fica comigo?

- Não precisa pedir, ao seu lado estarei até seu último suspiro – chorava.

- Não chore, este é o destino de um vingador.

- Mas Sasuke...

- Quero te fazer feliz pelo menos na minha última semana de vida, onegai.

- Hai, será a melhor semana da minha vida, eu juro – recupera o fôlego e a autoridade – Iremos agora de volta a Konoha, avisem que quero minha casa impecável e que está semana estarei de folga, Neji assuma tudo.

- Sim senhor Hokage – se vira para a equipe – Vamos tropa – Como pretende o levar?

- Nas costas, é lógico.

- Ah! Claro. Então vamos hokage, deixa que eu o levo.

- Não, eu levarei.

- Hai.

Voltaram para Konoha, Naruto desejava que o Uchiha tivesse a melhor última semana que qualquer outro já tenha tido e que a morte deste fosse a mais honrada possível naquela ocasião. Eles rapidamente chegaram à moradia do hokage, este mandou que o deixassem sozinho com o seu amado.

- Naruto...

- Hai?

- O que faremos esta semana?

- De tudo um pouco.

- Começando com?

- Parque de diversões.

- Amanhã?

- É. Não deseja rever ninguém? Do pessoal?

- Tanto faz todos devem me odiar pelo que fiz com você, e não os culparei, pois estão certos.

- Sasuke, eu entendo seus motivos, perder a todos por culpa de alguém, deixa um ar de vingança, não te culpo por isso, eu te perdôo.

- E para mim só isso basta.

- Fico feliz por saber disso, mas tem algumas pessoas que gostariam de te ver novamente.

- Quem?

- O grupinho que eram gennins na nossa época.

- Entendo.

- Posso marcar uma festa?

- Pode.

- Obrigado.

- Faço tudo por você.

- Te amor teme.

- Eu também te amo dobe.

- Agora vamos descansar que amanhã teremos um maravilhoso dia.

- Tudo bem, você vai dormir aqui?

- Claro, afinal estamos no meu quarto.

- Posso te fazer um pedido? – malicioso.

- O que é? – inocente.

- Passa a noite comigo com o Sexy no Jutsu?

- Ta.

- E eu quero... – com os olhos mais ainda maliciosos.

- Nani? Você não quer...

- Quero sim.

- Mas será minha primeira vez, queria fazer no original.

- Onegai – olhinhos brilhando.

- Ta bom.

- Será uma ótima noite.

**X-X**

- Não acredito que ele voltou – diz uma menina em fúria.

- Nem eu – irritada também.

- O que ele quer aqui? Já não fez o Naruto sofrer demais?

- Parece que foi o Naruto que o trouxe de volta.

- É, o Neji me disse que o Sasuke só tem uma semana de vida.

- E pelo que ele fez vai ser a pior da vida dele, se depender da gente.

- Não quero me meter nesta história.

- Nem eu.

- Hinata e Tenten, vocês duas são muito covardes.

- Se o Naruto o trouxe para cá é por que quer dar uma semana feliz para ele, vocês não têm o direito de estragar.

- Por que não? Ele estragou toda a minha infância.

- E a minha também.

- Espera aí, vamos por partes, quem se apaixonou por ele foram vocês, nunca me lembro do Sasuke ter dito que gostava de ter um fã-clube.

- Concordo com a Hinata, vocês não dever fazer isso.

- Que bonitinho, estão com piedade dele, mas não eram vocês que ao nosso lado também estavam preocupadas com o Naruto, na verdade Konoha inteira estava preocupada, o Sasuke o fez sofrer muito.

- Você também o fez sofrer a infância inteira Sakura.

- É diferente.

- Se olharmos por esse lado, não é, o Naruto sofreu por estar longe do Sasuke, por amor, assim como sofria quando você gostava do Sasuke.

- A sorte dele foi ter se apaixonado pela pessoa certa.

- Olha quem fala, até pouco tempo você era apaixonada pelo Naruto, Hinata, só o esqueceu quando o Neji se declarou para você.

- Por isso penso na felicidade dele, se o Sasuke sofrer agora o Naruto não irá se perdoar e também não perdoará quem fez isso com ele.

- Eu gosto do Naruto, por isso vou fazer isso, ele tem que entender quem o Sasuke é.

- Sakura, você só desistiu do Sasuke quando o Naruto se apaixonou por ele e te esqueceu, não era você que dizia para ele te esquecer, foi o que fez e agora você o quer de volta? Fala sério, você está muito errada nesta história.

- Errada ou não, vocês não são minhas amigas? Então me ajudem.

- Se for para magoar uma pessoa que está a ponto de morrer e outra que sofrerá por ela esqueça, to saindo fora – diz uma delas saindo.

- Vai Hinata, nunca precisei de você mesmo, mas não venha me pedir ajuda depois.

- Eu vou com ela, desculpa, mas é demais para mim – saindo também.

- Muito obrigada Tenten, grande amiga você é. E você Ino, também vai com elas.

- Não, vou ficar ao seu lado, ele merece sofrer.

- Obrigada.

- De nada Sakura.

- O problema é que perdemos uma informante, a Hinata era ótima para pegar informações com o Neji.

- Pelo menos ela disse que amanhã pretendem ir ao parque de diversões, isso vai ser demais.

Enquanto isso lá fora.

- Tenten, temos que impedi-las.

- Concordo, fala com o Neji, pede para arranjar uma missão para elas.

- Sim, vou contar o que querem fazer, não vou deixá-las interferirem.

- Então vá logo Hinata.

- Tchau, até mais.

**X-X**

Neji agora resolvia alguns conflitos de Konoha e logo se prepararia para ir embora descansar, quando ouve algumas batidas na porta.

- Pode entrar!

- Oi amor.

- Oi, Hina-chan, o quer essa hora?

- É que, tenho uma coisa para te contar – com uma voz séria.

- O que? Diga logo.

- É que a Sakura e a Ino querem fazer a última semana do Sasuke um inferno.

- Como elas sabem que o Sasuke voltou – pergunta, já que ainda ninguém sabia, a não ser o pessoal que foi na missão e a Hinata, pois havia contado a ela – Hinata, não me diga que você...

- Contei, gomen.

- É lógico que iam querer vingança, na verdade a Sakura, pois gosta do Naruto, por isso ela não deveria saber, você não devia ter contado.

- Desculpa, nunca mais farei isso.

- Vou pensar muito bem na próxima vez que te contar alguma coisa daqui.

- Neji, desculpa, eu sei que foi péssimo o que fiz, mas vim avisar o que querem fazer.

- E?

- Começa amanhã no parque de diversões, manda elas para uma missão urgente, elas não podem estragar.

- Tudo bem, tenho uma missão para elas, as duas vão se arrepender amargamente pelo que pensam em fazer, chama as duas.

- Hai – a garota sai da sala apressada.

- E da próxima vez pensa antes de falar algo as suas amigas.

- Hai.

Hinata rapidamente vai para aonde as duas estão.

- O que quer Hinata? Disse que não ia participar do plano, mudou de idéia?

- Não mudei e não vou mudar. Vim aqui por que o Neji mandou chamá-las, ele tem uma missão que só vocês podem realizar, por serem ninjas médicas.

- Que droga, espero que não demore muito.

- Também espero.

- Obrigada pelo recado e até mais.

- Até – segue para casa.

**X-X**

Sakura e Ino são mandadas para uma missão em Suna, Gaara havia comentado com o substituto do Hokage, que precisava de dois ninjas médicos para uma rápida missão lá, Neji achou uma perfeita ocasião e as mandou para lá.

A semana do Naruto com o Sasuke, foi muito romântica, alegre, inesquecível para o Hokage. Mas está estava acabando, afinal no dia 22 de julho estavam preparando a festa, enquanto Naruto se divertia com o seu amado.

- Amanhã será meu ultimo dia.

- Não me lembra, amanhã será sua festa de aniversário e só – com lagrimas nos olhos.

- Encare como quiser Naruto, mas quero te agradecer pela maravilhosa semana, me diverti muito, você é a pessoa mais importante e especial do mundo, não mude.

- Não mudarei e viverei por você, ninguém mais irá sofrer nesta terra eu juro.

- Quero que isso realmente aconteça, juro, se fizer isso estará sendo por mim também.

- Sim, vou fazer isso, por todos que um dia sofreram.

- Faça, como está será minha ultima noite, quero passar completa com você.

- E passará, onde quer passar?

- Na ponte, me lembra a época que íamos para missões juntos.

- Hai – saíram para lá – as estrelas estão tão bonitas hoje, parece que a lua também quer se despedir de você.

- Sim, te amo – começa a beijá-lo.

A noite foi uma sincronia de desejo, felicidade, amor, tristeza, uma verdadeira despedida a um grande guerreiro. Pela manhã a festa já estava preparada, foi feita para poucas pessoas, mas seria uma alegre festa de aniversário, todos os antigos gennins que agora são jounnins estavam lá, assim como os senseis, a godaime e outros convidados do Naruto.

- Está gostando da festa Sasuke?

- Sim, é a primeira que passo com você.

- Fico feliz.

- Dança comigo?

- Claro.

O dia foi se desenrolando, em uma alegria constante. Sakura e Ino queriam acabar com tudo, mas ao verem a felicidade do Naruto, desistiram, pois pelo menos o Hokage depois de tempos se sentia melhor. Chegou à hora do bolo, Sasuke entrega o primeiro pedaço a Naruto com uma bela declaração de amor, foi aplaudido por todos.

Só que sua hora era chegada, podia agora estar feliz, mas teria que partir, era o seu destino, isso ninguém poderia mudar, nem mesmo aquele que lutou e conquistou todos os seus sonhos.

- Naruto, fico muito feliz por ter te conhecido e te reencontrado, eu depois de tudo que fiz com você não merecia isso, fui gratificado com o maior presente de aniversario, sua presença foi o mais importante.

- Sasuke, não quero que você vá, de novo não – chorando.

- Isso não é algo que eu ou alguém possa mudar, sofro por ter que deixar, por minha causa tudo isso aconteceu, passei minha vida inteira sonhando em derrotar o Itachi, assim o fiz, mas não fui feliz, da minha vida não restou nada que se possa falar de bom, a não ser o meu amor por você.

- Sasuke...

- Quero que seja feliz, que encontre alguém que te ame e fique com você como merece, a pessoa que mais bem fez para todos, está sofrendo novamente por um estúpido, não quero te ver chorar, não por mim.

- Não peça algo impossível e não irei te esquecer, não me apaixonarei mais por ninguém.

- Naruto, você foi o único que me fez feliz, não sofra, por favor, cuide daquilo que é mais importante, desta vila maravilhosa.

- Você é a coisa mais importante para mim, não conseguirei viver sem você.

- Não diga isso baka, eu juro que sairei do inferno para acabar com a sua raça se souber que se matou por mim.

- Não diga besteiras, você vai para o céu.

- Não irei, mas a minha única força foi ter conhecido um anjo, que iluminou a vida de todos e continuará iluminando. Naruto, seja feliz, cuida de tudo – suas vistas já estavam cansadas e seu corpo ia perdendo as ultimas forças.

- Sasuke não morre, por favor.

- Naruto, te amo e vou te amar para onde eu for, penso o como fui idiota agora, sempre te chamei de bobo, mas você era o que mais aproveitava a vida, a pessoa mais forte entre todas, que agüentou tudo e ainda ergueu sua cabeça diante daqueles que te humilharam, mostrando a sua verdadeira face, parabéns, nunca poderia ser igual a você, e nem ficar ao seu lado, por tudo que eu fiz, estou tendo o fim merecido...- agora sua consciência também se ia – Adeus Naruto-kun, me beije uma única vez – aos poucos seus lábios foram se juntando, foi o melhor beijo da vida que haviam recebido e foi assim que o jovem Uchiha morreu, nos braços do seu amado, sua vida se extinguiu.

- SASUKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE – o grito de desespero de alguém que acaba de perder o seu amor – Você foi à pessoa mais importante para mim – não agüentava mais, já soluçava – Saiba que foi o único que eu mais quis mostrar minha força, sabia que você era forte e queria ser aceito por você, mas quando percebi me apaixonei por você, pela sua grandeza, sua inteligência, sua beleza interna, você é a única pessoa que eu vou amar até o fim de minha vida, SASUKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE.

- Naruto, se acalme, ele não queria te ver chorando, não queria que você sofresse mais uma vez – também estava com lagrimas nos olhos, assim como todos que haviam presenciado aquilo, foi uma bela morte de alguém que abandonou sua felicidade para ir atrás da justiça pelo seu clã exterminado.

- Tudo bem, agora será o velório, na escola.

**X-X**

- Papai, por que agente vem aqui todo dia 23 de julho? – perguntava uma garotinha morena de aproximadamente 7 anos no cemitério.

- É, por que agente vem neste tumulo? Assim como outros amigos do senhor? – um loirinho da mesma idade que a garota perguntava ao Hokage.

- Aqui é onde está o outro pai de vocês.

- O Uchiha Sasuke? É por isso que ele nunca vai visitar agente? Por que enterraram ele pai? Por que você ta chorando?

- Por nada filhinha, ele não pode sair daí, por isso.

- Que pena, então vou visitá-lo sempre e trazer um presente para ela sempre que viermos aqui.

- Eu posso contar história para ele? – pergunta o pequenino.

- Claro – coloca um buquê de flores – Como todo ano trago esses dois, nossos filhos, sua herança na Terra, Uchiha Uzumaki Hikari e Uchiha Uzumaki Taiyoo, ainda me lembro à alegria que tive quando descobri que estava grávido, graças aquele jutsu que criei, tive uma lembrança sua, do seu amor, e que continua o seu clã, o clã Uchiha nunca irá morrer, juro, cuidarei dos nossos preciosos, arigato, até mais e feliz aniversario, já está no seus 25 anos, parabéns, te amo, matta ne – pensa Naruto na frente do tumulo.

- Papai?

- Oi, que foi docinho?

- O que está escrito naquela pedra em cima da casa do outro papai?

- "Aqui descansa o maior e mais forte guerreiro do clã Uchiha, aquele que conseguiu fazer o maior sacrifício entre todos, abandonou sua felicidade e foi em busca da justiça que sua família merecia, morreu após isso, deixando uma única herança, a felicidade de buscar seu ideal e sonho. Descanse em paz Uchiha Sasuke".

- Que lindo.

- Agora vamos, que papai deve estar feliz pela visita.

No céu...

- Obrigado Naruto, vejo como estão cada vez maiores, nossos filhos, obrigado pelo presente, adoro as flores que deixa para mim. Até ano que vem meu amor.

* * *

Então pessoal o que acharam? Matei o Sasuke, queria fazer isso em alguma fic minha e tive coragem nesta. 

Sasuke: É e bem no meu aniversario.

Não reclama, mas gostaram do meu drama? Devo seguir a carreira de fics com drama ou é melhor voltar para mistura de estilos que eu faço, claro que puxado mais para alegria? Deixem sua opinião em uma review, eu imploro, vale esculhambar e acabar com essa carreira hehe... Só não vale fã de sasusaku e naruhina reclamarem hehe...

Neji: É e te lembrando a homenagem.

Como todos sabem (ou não) dia 20 de julho é o dia da amizade, vou deixar aqui um feliz dia do amigo a todos, mas quero homenagear alguns amigos que provavelmente nunca lerão esta história, ou porque não gostam de Naruto, ou porque não gostam de yaoi, mas não poderia deixar de deixar uma homenagem para eles. Pessoas que estou com muita saudade, que conheci na net, mas se mostraram ser melhores que muitos que conheci fora dela, muitos já conheço pessoalmente, outros ainda pretendo conhecer, mas o que importa é amizade deles.

Paulo Hol, Paula Sayuri, Ana Carolina Motta Maffra (Hoshi), Rafael Takamoto, Ildo Geraldo Nery da Silva, Fabiana Brito, Lucia Pestana, Henrique Lune (gomen não lembro seu nome inteiro de cór), Daniela Sapateiro, Marina Moghrabi (Yoko), Bia Pansiera (nunca perguntei seu nome inteiro bia), Marina Loos (Maki) entre outros nesta categoria que devo ter esquecido, mas que são especiais também do mesmo jeito.

Feliz dia do amigo e saibam que sua existência na minha vida é fundamental, sei que posso não vê-los ou conversar por um bom tempo, mas sei que serão meus amigos do mesmo jeito, que posso confiar, a cada dia que passa sinto mais falta de vocês, mas saibam que sempre vou me lembrar de vocês, de tudo o que fizeram por mim, não sei se sou tão importante para vocês como são para mim, mesmo assim, não mudará o sentimento que tenho por vocês, quero que sejam felizes acima de tudo, amo vocês, dizem que amigos são a família que escolhemos, se for assim tenho os melhores parentes do mundo, vocês são de mais e olha que legal a maioria são meus parentes virtuais. FELIZ DIA DO AMIGOOOOOOOOOOOO...

Agora homenagem para alguns outros amigos que também são especiais para mim, que gosto de mais...

Aline Campelo Mendes(Enila), Amanda Luz Bianchi, Laís Campelo Mendes, Ariene (Nehe), Patrícia(Patty), Gizele(Giza), Hanna Motta Maffra (Tsuki) e também algumas pessoas do site, e outros que também são meus amigos, só que esqueci de citar, considerando que tenho pouco tempo...

Adoro vocês, também são especiais para mim, adoro ter vocês por perto, são demais e também fazem parte da minha eterna família, sempre quero ter vocês do meu lado. Feliz Dia do Amigo...

E para todos que lêem minhas fics FELIZ DIA DO AMIGO...

Neji: Por agora é só, ela iria responder as reviews da Relíquia de Um Sorriso, mas como não pode pegar na internet, mudou de idéia. Por hoje é só...

Sim, feliz aniversario Sasuke-kun e feliz dia do amigo a todos...

Espero reviews...

Beijos

Amanda de Souza Silva

Uchiha Mandy Lua

Ou Simplesmente

Mandy

23/07/2007


End file.
